Laxus's Little Sisters
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: OC story, Laxus is reunited with his long lost sisters, who just happen to be magically awesome. Hope you guys like it! Rated M for some sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Andy and Allie made their way to _the_ guild.

"Come on!" Said the purple eyed twin, Andy, "we're almost there!"

"Princess please be careful," her white exceed, Solaris said, "if you don't pay attention, you're gonna tr-"

Sol was interrupted by a loud 'thud'

"Andy, please be more careful," said her blue eyed twin.

"That's An-chan for you," said the pink exceed, Aqua.

"Aye, sir!" The younger twin saluted.

After walking a bit more they finally found it.

 _Fairy Tail._

* * *

Andy entered the guildhall, her companions following her. She stood there for a moment, looking for Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage. After a few seconds she spotted the fellow blonde, and walked up to her, her entourage following.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" she asked shyly.

"Y-yes?" Said the blonde Celestial Mage.

"I have something for you!" Said Andy happily.

"For me? I'm sorry but I don't know you, miss...?"

"Akeno, Andy Akeno. I'm here from the Magic Council. This is my sister, Allie," she pointed to the other blonde, who looked identically like her, except for the blue eyes, "and these are our exceeds, Sol and Aqua."

As soon as Erza heard the words Magic Council, she excused herself and went to get the Master.

A few 'hi' and 'nice to meet you' were heard. Then Natsu spoke, "you're Dragon Slayers?"

Both blondes nodded, to which Natsu replied, "FIGHT MEEEE!" But the Natsu smelled the air and said, "hmmmm, you smell like Laxus. Do you know him?"

The purple eyed girl shook her head, but her sister's eyes widened.

"Oi, flame head! Keep it down," yelled a blonde man that one of the twins recognized.

Master Makarov then stepped out of his office, followed by Erza.

Makarov walked up to the visitors, a smile on his face, but that smile quickly faded when he saw their faces.

"You...you two are alive?" He asked, astounded at how grown they were.

"Huh?" Asked Andy, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her.

Allie then said, "Master Makarov, please let me explain this in private."

Laxus came over to see what the whole ruckus was about. He then went closer so he could see the visitors faces.

'Heck' he thought 'maybe they're ho-'

He stopped himself from thinking that once he saw their faces.

The last thing the guild heard was the sound of Laxus's mug hitting the ground.

* * *

The twins were at Master Makarov's office, along with Laxus and the Master. Their exceeds were sitting right next to them.

"Master Makarov, Laxus," said Allie, talking in the professional voice she used with clients, "I suppose you realize who we are?" Both men nodded at this, "Andy, I don't want you to speak until I'm done explaining, okay?"

The purple eyed twin just nodded, not understanding what was going on.

"We all know that when we were five, mother abandoned us. Well she left Laxus here, and she took us with her for five minutes before dumping us in a forest. The forest had two paths. One led to a mountain, the other to a lake. After Andy and I got into a fight, we each took a path," she paused to make sure everyone was paying attention and they were, "Andy took the mountain, I took the lake. We both became Dragon Slayers, and after about eight years?" She said, looking at her sister for reassurance. Andy nodded, so Allie continued, "we found each other again. We started taking missions to make a living and one day we did one for a man named Michello. He was former council member, he took us in and eventually we joined the magic council."

Andy looked at her sister to see if she would tell them her secret, but Allie kept quiet and said, "and now we're here, in Fairy Tail, and well you can say we're reunited with our brother and grandfather."

"My girls," said Makarov, "you two have to be so beautiful and smart, it will only be an honor for me if you joined our guild. After all," he added smiling, "this is your home."

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys, so this is my OC story I wrote a looooong time ago, in case you're wondering it's set after the GMG, yes I know I suck at writing lately, but i'd really, really, really appreciated if you guys reviewed with your honest thoughts on it! Also if any of you can actually draw, I would really appreciate if you can draw the twins and their exceeds! PM if you want to know more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After much debating, a few tears and glare war, Andy and Allie decided they would join Fairy Tail. They told the Master the news and he then guided them to Mirajane, and he announced, "listen up you brats! This two girls here are my granddaughters, and Laxus' little sisters! They are also now a part of the guild, as well as their exceeds! So make them feel welcome!"

Everyone cheered and surprisingly Freed was the one that said "LETS PARTYYYYY!"

Everyone agreed and the party started.

"So," said Mira, "where would you girls, and exceeds, like you guild mark?"

Allie pointed to her left breast and smiled at Mira, "please make it silver."

Aqua then went next, she removed her little brown shirt and let Mira mark her back, silver as well.

"And you, Solaris?"

Sol looked at her partner and said, "princess what color are we getting our stamp?" Sol moved her scythe letting Mira mark her back.

"I think we should go with black, it is a flattering color for both us," Andy reasoned, and took off her shirt, staying only in a black bra.

Most of the male population in Fairy Tail yelled, "oooooh yeah!" But they all stopped when lighting struck in the middle of the hall.

"Am I to believe you guys were looking at my sister inappropriately?" Asked Laxus with the Thunder God Tribe behind him ready to attack anyone who dared to look at his shirtless sister.

"Princess, please put your shirt back on," said Freed.

"Just let Mira mark me and I'll put it back on," she reasoned with the green haired man, "by the way who are you guys? And why do you follow Laxus like lost puppies?"

Andy pointed to her lower abdomen for Mira to mark her as the Raijinshuu sweat dropped at the fact that she was pretty oblivious of everything.

"Don't be fooled by it, you guys. Even though it may not seem like it, Andy is pretty smart," said Allie, "but seriously who are you?"

"Princess Allie," Allie cringed at that nickname, "we are the Raijinshuu or the Thunder God Tribe. We are Laxus's friends, and now we're yours. My name is Freed, the man in the mask is Bickslow, and the brunette is Evergreen."

"Well, nice to meet you all!" Said Andy, "also don't call Allie 'princess', she hates it!"

"Andromeda put your shir-" Laxus was interrupted by black scythe at his throat.

"Sir Laxus, I suggest that if you want to keep that tongue in your mouth to never refer to the Princess by that name," Sol threatened, scythe aimed at Laxux's throat.

Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at the now grown exceed and the way she had threatened Laxus. No one ever dared to speak to him like that.

"It's okay Sol, he didn't know, please withdraw your scythe," asked Andy putting her shirt back on.

Laxus glared at the cat a bit, but then he looked at his sister and said, "how about we have some fun?"

Andy's eyes glinted with excitement as she said, "what kind of fun?"

"Well, I bet everyone here is dying to see your magic and abilities, so why don't we have a friendly exhibition match?"

"Laxus, you know tha-" Makarov started, but was interrupted by both his granddaughters puppy eyes, "Ah what the hell," everyone cheered, "but," said the old man, "I will choose the contestants."

* * *

The whole guild had moved to the training area where the matches were going to be held. Andy had gotten Gray as her opponent while Allie had Juvia.

"Hey gramps," said Laxus, "don't you think you should've gone easier on Andy?"

"Do you not have faith in your sister, Laxus?"

"Gray's tough, that's all I'm saying," answered the lightning Mage.

"Come on, Laxus," said Lucy, "they are your sisters after all. They're probably tougher than tough!"

Laxus smiled as Lucy sat next to him in order to watch the match. Mira and Erza were both refereeing, much to everyone's delight.

"I want a clean match," said the redhead, "magic objects are allowed. Anything goes. Only rule do not interfere in the other match. Understood?"

"Aye, sir!" Said Andy.

"Let's do it," said Allie.

"Match: start!" Yelled Erza and Mira and both matches commenced.

* * *

"Don't think, I'll go easy on you just because your Laxus's little sister," Gray told Andy, smirking.

"I'm not expecting you to. In fact come at me with all you got, Fullbuster."

'Is this really the same oblivious girl from 10 minutes ago?' Gray thought, 'she seems too professional now.'

"Well, here I go. Ice make: floor!" Gray thought that if he could make her slip, he could have the advantage.

"Oooh, ice magic! Pretty!" Laughed the blonde not moving one centimeter. Gray's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Unfortunately for you, Gray, I don't like the cold."

"Sun Dragon: sun fist!" Andy crashed her knuckles against the ice floor, and it broke.

Gray took this opportunity to attack, "ice make: arrows. Ice make: cannonballs!"

As the arrows and the cannonballs made their way to Andy with an amazing speed, she jumped, dodged, and flipped her way to Gray.

"Nice, but it takes more than that to beat me. Ice make: hammer!"

Everyone gasped as Andy used Gray's magic against him.

* * *

"Water slicer!" Yelled Juvia.

"Water magic won't work against me, miss Juvia! Water Dragon: waterfall impact!" Out of nowhere water hit Juvia, but as well it didn't affect her either.

"Water lock!"

'Guess I have no choice' thought Allie.

"Come forth my swords," said Allie, two katanas appeared in her hands. One katana was as dark as night while the other one was light like day. With the katanas, Allie broke the water lock, and made her way towards Juvia with an incredible speed.

"And this ends here," Allie said, "light blade!"

The light blade glowed as it went through Juvia's abdomen, Allie made sure it wasn't harmful though.

"Winner: Allie!"

* * *

"Ice make: lance!"

"Don't you understand? I've already won!" Andy said.

"Then knock me out!" Gray told her.

'As you wish,' she thought.

Right when Andy was about to perform her knock out blow, she heard "Gray-sama is in trouble! Juvia must help him! Water slicer!"

"Ice make: shield!" Gray had shielded Andy. Andy was really confused.

"Match: over!" Yelled Erza, "it's a tie!"

Everyone clapped and cheered because both contestants had shown great ability.

"What the hell!" Andy yelled, "Juvia give me a good reason not to set you on light fire because I'm about to!"

"Juvia apologizes for interrupting but Juvia felt that Gra-"

"Andy, are you alright?" Allie interrupted, inspecting her sister up and down, she then looked at Gray, "thank you, Fullbuster-san, you shielded my sister from that surprise attack," the blue eyed twin bowed to Gray a little.

Gray blushed a bit and said,"oh no! It was no problem not problem at all, hehe."

Allie kept looking at the floor because she didn't want anyone to see her flushed face.

'What's wrong with you, Alliana! Keep together he's just a guy!' Allie thought.

"Oh Juvia, you're injured!" Andy exclaimed, "here let me take a look."

Andy then performed a minor healing spell on Juvia. The people who were still there were watching in awe. Just how powerful was this girl?

Laxus looked at his sisters and said, "I think it's time we go home girls. There's lots we need to talk about."

Both girls nodded and said their goodbyes. However, Andy looked at Lucy and said, "Heartfilia-san, I haven't forgotten about what I have for you! I'll give it to you tomorrow, okay?"

Lucy smiled and told her, "please call me Lucy and if you don't mind may I call you Andy?"

Andy smiled and nodded her head at the fellow blonde. She nudged Laxus.

"What?"

"Say bye to Lucy, you big dummy!"

"Oh yeah. Bye Blondie," Laxus smirked.

"Hey! You're blonde too!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna post all I have on this story because why not? Please R &R? xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The three blonde siblings were having dinner. Andy had made them spaghetti and meat sauce and fried fish for the exceeds. Master Makarov had joined them for dinner, just to spend time with the girls and know more about them.

"So," said Laxus, "tell me everything about your magic. I wanna know more about my amazing little sisters."

"Allie go first," said Andy. Allie nodded and started, "well, I am the water dragon slayer. Which means I use the same attacks as any dragon slayer, except well they're water. I can control large bodies of water and breathe under water. I also handle my twin katanas, light and midnight."

"I saw that, those were some wicked swords," Laxus pointed out, "where'd you get them?"

"Andy made them for me," Laxus looked at his youngest sister, who was happily eating her spaghetti.

"How did she make them?" Asked Makarov.

"She forged them. Light has some of Andy's light power, and Midnight has some of her night power," Allie stated simply, "both swords hold the same amount of power. I can control how much damage each can do. When Light hits you it won't affect as much as when Midnight does. Because Midnight is a bit of dark power it hurts much more. Well that's it for me, your turn Andy."

"Well, I'm the sun dragon slayer and I have mostly the same power that all dragon slayers have. I run on solar energy, but it's kinda weird 'cause if the moonlight hits me, I can also control it and get energy from it. I also-"

"That's where Midnight comes from," Allie interrupted, " from Andy's moonlight control."

"Yeah, that," Andy smiled, "I also use a lost magic," at this both Makarov and Laxus raised their eyebrows, " it's called Learning Magic. It consist of learning magic in a matter of seconds, which comes in very handy when fighting."

"So that's how you were able to use Gray's magic," said Master Makarov.

Andy nodded and continued, "my dragon, Cira, taught me this magic. She said that as the daughter of the queen of dragons I should be the most powerful dragon slayer. And I strive to be. But well, going back to my magic. With learning magic, I can easily learn the opponent's maneuvers and moves in a matter of seconds and it is engraved in my mind forever."

"But Andy," said Laxus, "doesn't that take up all your magical energy?"

"Nope."

Both Master and Laxus had confused faces, so Allie explained, "for some reason, Andy's magic hasn't reached it's limit. There were a lot of test done to her by the Magic Council, and they concluded that not only had she opened her second origin, but also a third and maybe even a fourth."

Both men stared at the youngest one of the family wondering how the hell did so much power fit in such a little body.

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but I can't help how I am, no can I?" She told her brother and grandfather, "Gramps would you like some dessert? I made chocolate mousse!"

Makarov nodded as his granddaughter made her way to the kitchen and came back with six cups full of mousse.

"Do you handle any more magic?" Asked Laxus, curious of what her answer might be.

"Yeah, a bit of healing magic. Today I learned ice magic, and I know water magic because of Allie. I also know celestial magic. I posses three of the four black keys," the purple eyed girl answered.

"Black keys?"

"They're the keys to spirits who were forgotten. The spirits aren't bitter or anything they're crazy powerful. Here, see them," she took out the keys and showed them, all of them were black and had a symbol in them, "this one is Serena, the siren," she showed them one that had a fishtail at the tip, "next we have Pegasus, the winged horse," that one had wings at the tip, "last but not least, there's Eragon, the dragon. Don't worry he's not really a dragon when you summon him. He's human and only in very extreme cases will he turn into a dragon."

Andy sighed a little and continued, "I broke the contract with them because I want to be with Lucy. She's an amazing celestial Mage and I'm sure she would take care of them."

"Princess, tell them about all your magic powers, don't be modest," said Sol from her chair.

"Right. Well I also know earth and wind magic. I know some fire magic but I dislike it, so I don't use it that much. I am great with the sword or any type of weapon actually. I'm also glad I joined Fairy Tail, there's so much to learn from everyone!"

"Heavenly Body Magic," said Sol sternly.

"Oh and that."

Both Laxus and Master Makarov had their mouths hanging open as they realized that the youngest Dreyar is much more than the eye meets.

* * *

 **A/N: Random fact about me: I cry with most Fairy Tail's entrance songs... is that weird?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next weeks were awesome for the twins. They had a lot of fun with their new friends, going on missions and learning new things.

For Andy, she learned many new magics. Whenever she saw a magic that seemed interesting she would demand the user of that magic to teach her.

One day she asked Gajeel to teach her how to build a table with his magic. When he refused, Andy left the guildhall in tears. And that's how Laxus found her in the training area crying her eyes out because she didn't know how to make an iron table and Gajeel refused to teach her. Laxus went into the guild, pissed as hell and ready to kill the iron dragon slayer.

It took half the guild, Erza and Master Makarov to stop Laxus from murdering Gajeel.

Gajeel then said,"tch. Alright, Sparky, if your sister can beat me in a fight, I'll teach her how to make the damn table."

"You're on," said Andy walking back into the guild, a smirk painted all over her face. Laxus smiled, knowing well that his sister would kick the red eyed man's ass.

"Iron Dragon: Roar!"

"Sun Dragon: Roar!"

It had been about 20 minutes since their match started and neither of them were willing to lose. From the bleachers you could see a worried Allie, next to her was Gray, and Laxus was seated with Lucy.

"Oi! Give up, brat! You won't beat me!" Said Gajeel proudly.

"Hey metalhead!" She yelled at him, while looking at Levy who was animatedly talking to Lucy, "if I beat you you have to tell her how you feel and teach me how to build the table, deal?"

"Tch. Whatever brat. Deal."

Andy then said, "well enough playing around. Sun dragon secret technique: night."

Everyone stood there, gawking at the fact that shadows were making their way to the arena and seemed to be engulfing Gajeel.

"Nice try, girlie, but I've defeated the shadow dragon slayer this won't affect me."

"Oh is that so? Guess you misunderstood my attack then," Andy smiled in the dark, "sun dragon: night beam."

This time the attack hit Gajeel directly in the face, knocking him out completely.

Andy then walked over to Gajeel and dispelled the shadows, bringing the day back.

"Told you I was gonna win," she smiled casting a healing spell on him, "Oi, Levy! Come treat this bastard and make sure he knows that I expect him to teach me by the end of this week!"

* * *

For Allie on the other hand, life at Fairy Tail was really peaceful. Thus she was really happy. Aside from the jobs she took with her sister, her brother, or the Raijinshuu, she didn't do much. She was mostly at the bar, helping whenever Mira was teaching her sister her TakeOver magic.

Sometimes she would even ask Mira to teach her how to cook and do homely stuff, which she was a major fail at.

She also grew closer to Gray Fullbuster, and to Juvia's dismay, he seemed to have taken a liking to the water dragon slayer.

It was the day that Andy had decided to fight Gajeel over the fact that he wouldn't teach her how to build a damn iron table, that Gray had finally asked her out.

"So," he said as Allie watched her sister get hit by Gajeel's iron pole.

"Goddamit, Andy! Laxus can teach you how to build a damn table! Stop fighting right now," Allie yelled at her sister, her protective side showing, "sorry Gray you were saying?"

"It's a matter of pride now, Allie," said Laxus, "she won't give up until she's proved to him that she can learn how to build the damn table."

"Shut up, Laxus, if she ends up getting hurt, remember it was you who allowed her to fight," Allie said. Laxus was about to open his mouth when Allie added, "you'll also have to face Sol's wrath."

Said white exceed was next to the arena, looking at the match intently and every once in a while glaring at Laxus.

Laxus gulped a bit. He wasn't scared of Sol's physical strength, but one time Laxus accidentally hit Andy with a barrel of wine. The white exceed then proceed to make sure there was always the smell of fish wherever Laxus went. For a whole week.

"Sorry, Gray what were you saying again?"

"Wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" The ice Mage asked very quickly.

"I'dloveto," she smiled at him, blushing bright red.

* * *

Laxus was livid. He couldn't believe his luck.

Just when he thought he got his little sisters back, the freaking popsicle had to ask Allie out.

"Freakin' popsicle," he murmured.

"Did you say something, Laxus?" asked Lucy, since they had sat together for Andy's match against Gajeel.

"No, Blondie, focus on the match. By the way, how is your training with Andy going?" he asked the busty blonde.

Her face lit up with a smile, "It's great! She's an excellent teacher! The spirits she gave me are amazing and she told me maybe in a while we could go on a mission to find the last black key!"

"That's great, Blondie," he said then grimaced as Gajeel almost got Andy with his sword, "GODAMMIT ANDY! PAY ATTENTION!"

"SHUT UP LAXUS," yelled the youngest Dreyar.

"Laxus, this is all your damn fault," said Allie, "If Sol doesn't kill you, I will."

"Cool it down, Allie," he said, "Or do you wanna throw it down?"

Allie smirked and said, "Hey, Andy! Laxus said you couldn't beat Gajeel!"

Andy glared at Laxus casting her final spell, and knocking out Gajeel.

"See, Laxus?" smiled Lucy at him, "She's tougher than you think!"

* * *

Makarov was having a rough day.

First he had to witness Laxus trying to kill Gajeel. Then he saw his youngest granddaughter fight Gajeel and currently he was watching his three grandkids fight.

"Gramps!" Andy exclaimed, "Tell Laxus to apologize!"

"I didn't even say that! Allie tell the damn truth."

Allie smirked and said, "I mean, you did tell her to pay attention, kinda like you weren't confident enough that Andy would win…"

"How could you?! Do you not believe in me that much?" Andy was on the verge of tears.

Solaris, Andy's exceed, grew into her 5"10 stature and decided to intervene, "Allie, stop lying to her, she's crying. Sir Laxus, just apologize to the Princess. Princess, quit believing everything Allie says."

They all did what they were told and decided that they should go out to dinner.

As they walked to the restaurant they were eating at, Master Makarov asked Sol, "How do you manage to handle them like that?"

"I've been with Andy since she was ten, she's easy to handle. Allie is a bit difficult. She likes manipulating things and distorting the truth. Meanwhile Andy likes to be straight about everything," the exceed sighed, "she trusts people too easily, and Allie always has her guard up."

Makarov took all this information in. He had a vague idea of how his granddaughters were, but this gave him a lot of insight, "And Laxus?"

"Oh Laxus, huh? He's a mix of the two of them, although I believe that he and Andy are more similar," she answered truthfully.

"I see," he smiled. So he wasn't the only one that saw the resemblance between the two.

"Gramps! Sol! Hurry up," said the purple eyed girl.

"Going!"

* * *

 **A/N: I love OOC Laxus, sorry if you guys hate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Andy stared at the request board. She looked and looked but couldn't find anything that piqued her interest.

"Princess, are you looking for a job?" asked Freed.

"Oh hey Freed, Ever!" she yelled and hugged the brunette, who in turned just smiled at the dragon slayer, "and yeah, I'm kinda bored and Laxus took Allie and Bickslow in a mission. Bastard didn't wanna take me."

"Well," said Evergreen, "We have a mission here. Pretty simple would probably take less than a day, in the next town over."

"What's the mission?" The younger girl asked.

"Retrieve an item that was lost in the forest, catch is that the item are some diamond earrings and the forest has some monsters," said the green haired man.

"Oooooh!" Exclaimed the blonde, being her bubbly self, "looks like fun! Yo, Mira!" She yelled at Freed's 'not girlfriend', earning a glare from said Mage, "We're taking this one! See you in a couple of hours!"

"Princess," said Evergreen, "you haven't even packed anything."

"I can just reequip."

Both members of the Raijinshuu sweat dropped and followed the blonde out of the guild.

"Well that was just too easy," said Andy. They had finished the job in less than an hour and were heading back to give it to client. Freed smiled at the young Mage, for she reminded him of Laxus whenever he thought a job was just an excuse for rich bastards to show off that they can afford Fairy Tail Mages to look for the crap.

Which was exactly what Andy had just voiced out.

"I swear if you want to find something look for it yourself, damn rich bastards," she grumbled.

"Princess, calm down, at least we got to see this not so pretty forest," Ever reasoned with the slayer.

"Ever, this is the most boring forest ever, there are no monsters, no traps, no nothing and gosh am I bor-" Andy's rant was interrupted by a loud thud, that coincidentally, belong to a 10 feet tall bear-lion hybrid, "finally! Some action! Sun Dragon: Ro-"

Her attack was cut short by the fact that a tower grew from the floor and sent the bear-lion flying. And just as fast as the tower appeared, it disappeared.

Andy looked around for a second.

Then she saw him.

He had silver hair and his face was barely visible. If it weren't for her acute sense of sight she wouldn't have seen him.

She looked into his gray eyes, fully aware that he knew she was watching him and felt something stir deep inside of her. She couldn't put her finger to it and she was mad at the man because he had taken her source of entertainment.

"Oi, bastard!" She yelled at him, "how dare you attack that monster when it was attacking me?!"

Andy attempted to go after him but she took a step and poof, he disappeared, with a smirk on his face.

"Princess," Freed said, looking at her like she was crazy, "let's get going."

"Hold up, Freed," she told the dark script Mage, "I know you can hear me, 'cause I can still smell you and let me tell you that if you ever interfere in anything related to me, you will pay the price!"

"Ha," a faint laugh was heard, and Freed and Evergreen had to drag Andy back to the client.

* * *

The man with the silver hair stood outside a cabin. To be more precise, _his_ cabin. He felt another magical presence, or well two, inside of it.

'Weird,' he thought, 'there was no one around except for those guild mages.'

He opened the door and found none other than the infamous Jellal, along with his companion, Meredy, looking very comfortable in his kitchen table.

"Dammit, Jellal," he said, "you could've at least warned me that you guys were coming over."

"We saaaaaaw~" Meredy said, giggling.

"Saw what?"

"How you saved the dragon slayer back there," Jellal said, smiling, "I mean she looked pretty capable, and you were running low on magic power after taking out that dark guild, may I also add, by yourself."

"Your point, Fernandes?" the silver haired man said, impatient.

"Why risk it for someone you don't even know?"

The man in question just shrugged like it was nothing, although he knew some unknown force had pulled him to the blonde, "is there another job for me or...?"

"Nah," said Meredy, "we just stop by to see how you were and see if you'd reconsidered joining us," she paused and then added, "so whatcha say, Rustyrose?"

* * *

Andy arrived at the guild very pissed off. People decided to steer clear of her since she was emitting a very dark aura much like Erza's or Lucy's when they were mad.

"Andy," said her grandfather, who was sitting at the bar counter drinking a beer, "drink a beer, tell me about your mission."

Mira brought her a mug filled with beer, and Andy sat in the stool next to her grandfather telling him everything.

"Can you believe it Gramps?" She said after finishing her eighth mug, feeling a tiny bit drunk, "he DARED to LAUGH at my threat. What kind of asshole does that?"

Right when the Master was gonna reply, the guild's door swung open to a frantic Laxus, Bickslow and Aqua following behind.

After what seemed ages, Andy spoke, "where is she? Laxus, where's Allie?" She looked behind him again to see if she was hiding. She looked at Aqua whose eyes were all puffy from crying.

Bickslow then spoke, "Princess, something- something went wrong in the mission, we left her for f-five seconds and... And she was gone."

"No."

 _No. No._

 _ **No!**_

"Andy, wai-" Laxus started to run after his sister but a scythe at his throat stopped him.

"Sir Laxus," said 5"10 white exceed, "let her go. She going to find Allie."

"How?" Asked the lighting Mage. At this time Lucy was standing next to him and said, "you have to believe in her Laxus."

* * *

 **A/N: I also love Rustyrose, (Japanese version, not the English dub, he sounds like an idiot in the English one tbh) Also I named him Derek on the next chapter because I am not creative.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Andy ran.

She ran for so long she was sure she was back in the forest where she had had her mission earlier that day. She wasn't tired, since the sun was still out she could run forever. Though judging from the sky, it would soon start to rain, and she was finally feeling the effects of the booze she had consumed earlier.

She walked a bit more and found a cabin. Outside the cabin was a man with silver hair, no shirt on, only pants.

For the second time that day she felt something pull at her, making her move towards that man, who was currently chopping wood.

She didn't know if this man was her enemy so she approached cautiously, trying to not disturb him. She felt magic coming from his body essence and she could smell it on him, so she knew for sure he was a Mage. And a very powerful one, at that.

Then out of nowhere an axe came flying her way. She ducked while yelling, "eeeeep!" When the axe came flying back she decided to put a stop to it, "sun dragon: light prison death!"

The axe was now surrounded by a sphere of light that immediately disintegrated it.

"A dragon slayer, huh?" Said the silver haired man in a smooth voice, giving Andy goosebumps.

Andy nodded, not trusting her own voice. She didn't know what was up with this guy but he had a sort of numbing effect on her.

"Oi," he broke her out of her trance, "are you just gonna stand there and look at me, or you gonna talk?"

'Right,' thought the blonde, "I kinda just ran about... Um well a lot, and I'm kinda hungry and need a place to stay until the storm passes, think maybe you can help me?"

He looked her up and down, as if assessing an enemy. He then sighed and said, "didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

"I don't have parents and my mother dragon told me if I was ever uncomfortable or scared of a stranger I should just beat them up."

He laughed, "how's that worked out for you?"

"Still works fine," she smiled brightly, causing the men to blush, "especially since I'm mostly always more powerful than my opponent."

"Well, come on in, Miss Powers," he smiled, earning a flushed face from the dragon slayer, "you can eat and stay for the night," he said, as he picked up the wood he had just chopped like it was nothing.

"Wait," she called, stopping him on his tracks, "what's your name?"

"My name's Derek, but everyone calls me Rustyrose."

* * *

Andy got out of the shower to the smell of vegetables and meat. Her body was covered by only the towel Derek had provided for her using his magic.

She was really intrigued by his magic and had been wondering since she started her shower if that's the reason she felt like something was moving in her stomach. To her it felt like rabid squirrels jumping and running around.

"What's that?" The blonde asked, getting right behind Rustyrose to get a peek of where the delicious smell came from.

"You're too close Andromeda," Andy glared at him for a second, then stepped backwards so he could move.

"We're having grilled meat with steamed vege-" he stopped abruptly and looked at her, "um Andromeda, umm where are your clothes?"

"They're in your washing machine," she said simply. She then reequiped into a tank top and some short-shorts that had the Fairy Tail insignia in them.

She looked at Derek, waiting for him to sit down, and saw that he was blushing lightly. He then embodied two plates in the table and started serving the dinner.

"Your magic is so cool, Derek. Won't you teach it to me?" The blonde asked him.

"No."

"Why?" She sounded like a little girl, and she knew that this might just work with the silver haired man.

"Because I said no. Period. Eat your food now."

She looked at him with puppy eyes and said, "pleaseeeee?"

He sighed and said, "my magic is too overwhelming, if you were to learn it would take up all your magical power." Rustyrose knew that with this girl had way too much magic power and his magic wouldn't even affect her at all, but he just didn't want her to go all power crazy like he did once.

There was something about this girl that made him wanna protect her and he was scared that he was the only one with those feelings.

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts by the blonde saying, "Nah, ever since I joined Fairy Tail I've learned lots of magic and I'm still awesome and well, powerful as hell so yeah."  
"Fairy Tail?" he asked, recalling his past and his involvement with the Tenrou incident.

"Yeah," she said, lifting up her shirt a little so he could see her guild mark, "My grandfather is Master Makarov."

"Does that mean Laxus-san is your cousin?" he asked, recalling that he had bumped into said men many times, both in the past and lately he saw him in a mission.

Derek recalled that there had been a blonde that looked a lot like Andy, but he knew it wasn't Andy. He knew because he didn't feel a pull towards the other girl, like he did with Andy.

"I wish," she frowned, "he's my older brother…"

"You don't sound happy about it," he pointed out.

"I'm not. He took Allie on a job-"

"Your twin right?"

"Yeah," she answered, thinking of how he knew they were twins, "along with Bickslow and when they came back Allie wasn't with them. At first- at first I thought that she was hiding but… but she wasn't," she sighed, "the job wasn't even that hard."

"What was the job?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"It was to find a dark guild and destroy it, it wasn't that hard. Like, if he couldn't do it on his own, being as powerful as he is, why didn't he just take me too? Well, whatever. After I didn't see Allie, I kinda freaked and just ran. The rest you know," she shrugged.

"I'm really sorry Andromeda," he smiled at her, " I still won't teach you my magic."  
"You jerk!" she laughed, "I just ask that before I leave you fight me at least once, yeah?"

Rustyrose didn't see any harm in this so he nodded, picking up the plates and putting them on the zinc.

"Well," Andy said yawning a bit, "I'll sleep on the couch, goodnight!"

Derek shook his head and embodied a bed, with a bedspread and everything.

She looked back at him and smiled a bit, falling into the bed.

* * *

Andy woke up in the middle of the night, due to all the thunder.

She wasn't scared of thunder at all, but she was pretty sure that that was Laxus looking for her.

She stood up and crept to Derek's room. She watched him sleep and realized that this was probably the creepiest thing she'd ever done.

She didn't know what she was feeling but she felt like a cord kept pulling her towards him. She had read about in the many books Cira had about Dragons and their children, If this feeling she had at the pit of her stomach was what she thought it was, she couldn't leave him now that she found him.

"Staring again? I feel flattered," he said sleepily while sitting up, revealing his very toned chest.

Andy had to use all of her physical strength not to fall to the floor and beg him to take her.

"Come here," he demanded, patting the empty spot next to him in the bed.

She followed his orders, not really knowing what to do, when he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the the bed next to him, a surprised "eeep," escaping her mouth.

Andy was on top of him and when she looked down she saw him smiling. She leaned in and finally kissed him.

* * *

'That was so wrong,' Rustyrose thought as he laid down next to a naked Andy.

He looked at her, a strand of blonde hair covered her face a little. He moved it and she stirred a little. After a few minutes, she stirred awake.

"Morning," she said moving to kiss him.

When Derek didn't kiss back, she pulled her head back and said, "is my morning breath that bad?"

He smiled a little and then said, "Andy, what we did last night, it shouldn't have... It shouldn't have happened" he swallowed as he said this, knowing that he was probably breaking her heart.

She looked into his eyes for a minute, then said, "yes it should've."

"Andy, I can see the love in your eyes but... You can't love me," he saw her confused expression and elaborated,"I was a horrible person 7 years ago, when I was just a teen I did many things I'm not proud of and I don't want to-"

"I refuse to believe you were that bad."

"Well let me tell something I did, that ultimately led me to change..."

Then he started telling her about the Tenrou incident.

* * *

After he finished telling her, she wasn't speaking.

"Andromeda, please, please say something," he begged her, holding her hand.

"I don't think I love you," she said, and he felt his heart sink, "I know I do," she scooted closer to him so they were forehead to forehead."

"Andromeda, I- I love you so mu-"

"Stop. I don't need to hear that right now. I know you do and that's enough for me, but right now I want you to start packing your bags and gather all your courage 'because we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" He asked the blonde.

Andy smiled and said,"To Fairy Tail."

* * *

After a couple of weeks of arguments and at least 78 threats of never having sex again, Rustyrose agreed to go to Fairy Tail.

They went by train, holding hands the whole time. Andy couldn't let go of him, she was scared that he would try to escape the decision they had taken together. As soon as they walked into the guild everyone was quiet and stared at Andy.

Solaris was the first one to get out of the shock of seeing her and basically threw herself at the blonde's chest, wailing, "Princessss! Don't ever leave me with these idiots again!"

The whole guild watched as Andy whispered something to Sol, and then at the silver haired man next to her. Sol nodded and told the man to follow her, and he did as he was told. When said man was out of sight Bickslow yelled "Oi, Laxus! She's back!"

Laxus came down from his office, practically running, ready to yell at his sister for leaving, when he smelled something or well some _one_ new on her. And his scent was completely overwhelming her whole body.

"WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DARED TO TOUCH YOU?!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU LIGHTNING IDIOT!" She yelled back while walking away.

"Laxus," Freed told him, "the man that came with her is currently with the Master. I believe he wishes to join the guild."

Laxus sighed knowing full on well what this meant. His train of thought was interrupted by Freed saying, "Oh and Laxus, the man she came in with used to be a part of Grimoire Heart's 7 kin."

'She would,' he thought, 'she would get involved with an former enemy.'

* * *

After a while and listening to Rustyrose's story, Makarov agreed to let him join the guild.

He knew, of course, that he had no choice. His granddaughter would've been devastated if he refused. Although, he did think that the young man had changed for good and that he would be good for his little blonde baby.

"Well, my boy, where would you like you mark?"

"Here, please, Master," he pointed to where his heart is and the Master smiled, "Silver, please."

Makarov laughed a little and said, "you're lucky, my boy, Andy found you when you were ready to come to us. I'm glad she did, because I can see the love you have for her in your eyes."

Derek just stayed silent, listening to the old man talk about how he had missed a lot of Andy's life and how he did not plan to miss anymore.

So they walked down to the guild so he could formally announce it.

"Oi! Listen up, brats! We have a new family member! This is Rustyrose, and from now on you will treat him as nakama, if you don't, you can face Andy's wrath on your own!" Makarov grinned at his granddaughter, whose eyes were shining at him, "now, let's get this welcome party goinggggg!"

* * *

Andy and Rustyrose were seated at a table surrounded by friends.

All of them curious about the man who had captured the youngest Dreyar's heart. After lots of talking and drinking, the crowd parted for Elfman to make his way to a man that was once his enemy.

"It is only my duty as a man, to tell you that if Master believes you are a good person, then so do I," said the white haired man smiling.

Rustyrose smiled and stuck out his hand, "you, Elfman, ARE truly a man!"

Elfman grinned and then went to boast about he had discovered a manly friendship with Rustyrose. Natsu next approached him and said, "FIGHT ME!"

Rustyrose looked like he didn't know what to do, when thankfully Gray interfered, "Oi, Flamehead! Leave 'im alone, he just got here!"

"What did you call me you ice freak?!"

"You heard me ash brain!"

"SUN DRAGON ROAR!" Andy got fed up with their antics and decided to fry them both. Rustyrose just stared at his girlfriend. He knew she was powerful, just not how much. "You stupid idiots," she said with her hands on her hips, looking down at the two unconscious mages that were lying on the floor, "if you wanna challenge MY boyfriend, get through me first!"

"THAT'S A MAN!"

"Andy, you went a bit overboard, don't you think?" Asked Lucy.

"Oi, Blondie!" Yelled Laxus from across the guild, "I thought you told me you were gonna support me?!"

"I am, Laxus! That doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking to your sister just because you're too much of a stubborn ass to come talk to her and her boyfriend!"

"Lucy," said Andy, "you shouldn't waste your time with that LIGHTNING IDIOT!"

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD I CALL AN IDIOT?" She yelled back at her brother, "NATSU AND GRAY ARE UNCONSCIOUS SO YOU'RE THE ONLY IDIOT LEFT, IDIOT!"

"You take that back Andr-" Laxus was interrupted by Sol's scythe in his throat.

"Sir Laxus," said the grown exceed, "how many times have I told you that you mustn't antagonize her?"

Laxus just glared at the cat, who put her scythe up and transformed to her regular form, and flew back to her master.

"Andy, I think we should leave now," said Rustyrose feeling the tense air.

The blonde nodded, glared at her brother then went to give her grandfather her new address and a goodnight kiss.

* * *

The next few weeks were tough on Laxus.

Andy had decided to move out of his house, thus she sent Sol and Aqua to gathered her stuff along with Rustyrose since she refused to even acknowledge his existence. During that time he continuously kept looking for Allie to no avail. He knew that Andy had taken some solo jobs to look for her as well, and that Gray had been going nuts looking for the second Dreyar.

Since Andy was out of his life, he didn't know what to do with his life, so he focused on hanging out and training with Lucy. He had found himself fascinated at her hardworking and caring personality. Some days Lucy would be training with Andy, so Laxus caught glimpses of her when he went to see Lucy's progress. Unfortunately for him, the silver haired idiot was always at her side, either sparring with Loke or Sol, or just staring at his sister, like he loved her or something. 'Damn stupid bastard.' Laxus always thought.

One day, Laxus was sitting at his usual table when Rustyrose approached him.

"Whatcha want, silver?"

"Laxus," answered the gray eyed man, "I talked to your sister and she said she'd talk to you," Laxus's face lit up, "on the condition that you confess your feelings to the one you love."

Rustyrose then turned on his heel, walking towards Andy, who was waiting for him to finish talking to her brother so they could leave on their first mission together. Andy glared at Laxus but after a second she mouthed, '2 days.'

Laxus knew he had to move fast or he may lose both Lucy and Andy.

* * *

"Are you excited?" asked the busty blonde sitting in front of him.

"Why?" he asked bluntly. Andy pouted. He had to give her some credit, he would usually say the wrong thing and instead of murdering him with glares she just pouted."Baby, I'm sorry, I'm pretty useless when it comes to you," he said simply, which seem to satisfy the blonde.

Andy smiled at him and leaned in closer, "Well, this is our first job together," she said, "I've been taking solo missions so I can look for Allie, so we really haven't had time to take a job together."

"You're right," he smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. A sudden halt pushed Derek out of his seat and he fell onto Andy's breast. Instead of being uncomfortable like any normal girl, Andy smiled and said, "damn, Derek, we're on our way to a job, keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

Allie was going nuts.

She had been stuck in this place called Edolas, and the only way out was through a portal, which was currently being repaired. She learned much about Edolas and she had lots of fun with the Royal Guard and the King, whose name was Mystogan. She also learned that the exceeds were originally from here. But she missed Fairy Tail.

She missed Andy, and Laxus.

She missed her grandfather.

She missed Aqua.

But, she missed Gray the most.

She had only begun her relationship with the ice mage, when she was taken by that strange light, two months ago.

She missed his hugs.

His body.

His lips.

His kiss- "Allie, we got it to work, but you only have a few-" said the blue haired king, but Allie was already dashing through the portal. She knew that was not a smart idea but she had to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: I have nothing to say except that I will have at least one chapter up by the end of the week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Rustyrose and Andy were on their way back to Magnolia.

They had decided to walk because the forest that led them back to Fairy Tail was pretty scenic and Andy enjoy pretty things.

As they were making their way back, they felt a really high magic level close by and then a white blinding light shone.

Andy didn't close her and she saw from the column of a light, a figure falling.

And then she smelled her.

* * *

Gray had been walking by the edge of the forest when he saw a column of light from the sky, a figure falling through it.

Something told him that he needed to catch the figure, so Gray ran and ran and ran till he jumped into the light and caught her. He looked down and saw her.

When Gray landed, the girl on his arms opened her eyes and said, "Well it took you long enough to catch me."

The only thing Gray could say as he engulfed her in his arms was, "thank heavens you're alright."

"Fullbuster," they heard a voice behind them, "unhand my twin before I slit your throat."

* * *

Andy wasn't ready to face the reality that her twin also had a mate. She wanted Allie to herself, which yes, was selfish but Andy couldn't help it. Her twin had always protected her and she needed to do the same now, right?

But she saw Gray catching Allie in both the literal and emotional sense. She just didn't want to share.

"Andy, it's not what you-"

"Shut up, Allie," said Andy as she dropped down to her knees and hugged her sister, the younger twin started bawling her eyes out, "I-i w-a-aas so worried, I haven't spoken to Laxus and I met my mate, and I really missed you, and I cried with Aqua a lot, and I haven't had sex in weeks because I've been so worried about youuuuuuu-"

"Andy!" said Rustyrose.

"I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" said a booming voice that belonged no other than to their older brother.

Laxus then dropped right next to both girls embracing them, "please don't ever leave me, both of you."

Andy seemed hesitant at first but then she hugged him back and right when she touched Laxus, a zap of thunder teleported them to the guild hall.

"DAMMIT LAXUS YOU FORGOT DEREK!"

* * *

"Does he usually do that?" Rustyrose asked Gray as they walked back to the guild.

Gray eyed the silver haired man. He knew Rustyrose was nakama, and he had proven it by going on trips to look for Allie while Andy was on her solo missions to find her as well. He didn't know the man well but he kept the youngest Dreyar in check and helped out when they needed help, so Gray trusted him.

"What? Zap his little sisters with thunder to teleport them away from us? No, I think that's the first time it happens," Gray shrugged smirking at Rustyrose.

He saw Rustyrose's eyes widened and then added, "his lighting doesn't hurt them."

Rustyrose let out a breath and sighed, "Please don't say things that can be misunderstood, I worry about her enough as it is."

"What's the deal with you worrying so much about Andy? I know she's your mate and all that but…"

"After a dragon slayer and their mate, uh, well, consummate, uh, their love, the non-dragon slayers worries too much or becomes over-protective of their mate, I guess you can call the it a side effect of mating."

"Oh," said Gray. He didn't know any of this because Allie and him were just starting to date when she disappeared for three months to heavens knows where.

"It's okay if you don't know, had you mated with Allie already, you would have been able to find her wherever she was, another side effect of mating is having some idea of where your mate is all the time," Rustyrose said smiling at the black haired guy.

"DEREK!" Andy jumped at him out of nowhere, "Laxus is an idiot for not bringing you with me… and I guess you too Gray," Andy stuck her tongue out at Gray.

Gray just smiled as the couple walked away, when Rustyrose turned and said, "Hey, if you want to know more about what we were talking about, let me know, I'll be glad to help."

Gray smiled and nodded at the man before he turned and saw Allie standing in front of him.

She put her arms around his neck and cried softly into his chest, "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"I asked you to be safe before you left," he laughed, "I guess from now on I'll just have to take missions with you to make sure you are."

He kissed the top of her head and felt her giggle, "Thanks , Gray." Allie looked at him hesitantly before saying "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **A/N: I really wish someone would review but oh well c'est la vie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Gray had come to terms with the fact that he was also in love with the petite blue-eyed twin.

When they moved in together a couple of days after Allie's confession, things got pretty awkward with Laxus.

"What do you mean you're moving?" asked the lightning mage as Aqua and Sol started gathering stuff and putting them in boxes. Meanwhile, Andy was grabbing her sister's clothes and sending them to another dimension so she wouldn't have to carry any of it. Rustyrose and Gray were carrying boxes filled with Allie's stuff outside.

"Well, he is my mate, you know?" she shrugged at Laxus, "and its better if I'm close to him, "Laxus." She smiled at her brother and continued, "You'll understand when you find your mate!"

"What are you talking about Allie? He already found his mate, but he's a little wussy and won't tell her," said Andy chuckling a bit. Laxus glared at the Sun Dragon Slayer, and said "Andy, shut up."

"So it's true he found his mate," Rustyrose said. Allie looked around but didn't see Gray with him, her eyes silently turned to question him and he simply shrugged and said, "He's going on ahead with some of the boxes, turns out it was too much, are you a hoarder, Allie?"

"HEY! Andy has double the stuff I do!"

"Yeah but at least I store it in another dimension," said the purple-eyed mage sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Anyways," said Rustyrose, "Laxus-san, why don't you just tell your mate she's your mate?"

"None of your business silver."

"Laxus! Don't be rude to him when he's just trying to help you," said Andy, "it's like you want to be unhappy on purpose."

"Well, I think I will excuse myself to go help Gray," said the silver haired mage.

The twins nodded and Laxus barely evened turned his way.

"You know," Allie said, "if you keep disliking him and treating him that way, Andy is going to really leave you." Laxus just stared at her not saying anything.

"She's right, big brother," smiled Andy, "you can't always act cold towards my man and expect me to be okay with it. He might be okay with not getting along with you or you hating him, but he's trying to help you and he's at least making an effort to talk to you."

"Well don't expect to play tea time anytime soon with him or the popsicle," Laxus grinned at the image of the three of them sitting in a low table wearing ridiculous hats and sipping tea with their pinkies up, "I tolerate their existence, which should be enough."

"You know Laxus, sometimes you're just an idiot."

* * *

"Hey Laxus!" said Lucy as she saw Laxus make her way into her house, from the window obviously. Laxus smiled at the blonde but since he was looking at her, he stepped on a wrongly placed mat and fell on his face.

After howls of laughter, Lucy said "that was probably the least graceful thing I've ever seen you do."

"So you think I'm graceful?" he arched an eyebrow at the blonde, who was now blushing, "what else do you think of me?"

"No, I- um, ugh, I don't think-" the celestial wizard was shut by lips landing on her. For some reason, she didn't push him away or stop him, she kissed him back with as much passion as he had.

After breaking the kiss, he smirked down at her, "you don't know how long I've wanted to make you mine."

"Eeeeeh?"

* * *

"What's eating at you, Laxus?" asked Lucy as she sat on the table occupied by said man and the Thunder God Tribe.

"I can't stand silver and the Popsicle," said Laxus glaring at both men who seemed to have been getting along pretty well.

"Laxus, we could do something about them if you'd like-" started Freed, but was interrupted by Lucy saying "You should try to get along with them."

"No," said Laxus.

"Yes."

"I said no, Blondie."

"I don't care, Sparky."

"Oh my, is this a lover's quarrel, Laxus, Lucy?" said Mira as she approached the table with mugs full of beer.

The celestial mage blushed, and shook her head, while Laxus said, "Blondie wishes it was!"

"Shut up Sparky! You know you want me!" said Lucy pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Huh? What makes you think that, Blondie?" he smirked.

"You said so last nigh-" Lucy clamped both hands over her mouth and turned to see who had heard. Apparently, the whole guild had.

Lucy didn't know had to react to the fact that she had divulged a bit of her secret rendevouz with Laxus in front of everyone. Worst of all she was worried about her team's reaction and Laxus's sisters.

It was then when one of the latter, namely, a girl with purple eyes, broke the silence, "Oh thank the heavens he FINALLY found a mate!"

"Thought it would never happen," said the blue-eyed twin, while smirking at her boyfriend who was in a bit of shock.

"WHAT?!" said Natsu, Happy and Gray.

It was then when Laxus's had to dodge a dozen swords coming his way.

"LAXUS! YOU HAVE TAINTED MY PRECIOUS LUCY AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!" Yelled Titania

Laxus just gulped and looked at the other 100 swords that were aiming for him.

* * *

It was only when Erza pointed 100 swords at her brother's head that Andy decided to take action.

Calling forth one of her own swords, "Come forth Eldingar." A swift hit to one of Erza's swords, and lightning spread across all of them, making them fall on the ground, into a bunch of guild member who were all suddenly freaking out.

"Chill out Erza, killing Laxus isn't gonna bring Lucy's purity back," Andy said smiling at the redhead.

"Just… how did you knock down all those blades when you only touched one?" asked Erza looking a bit perplexed.

"Eldingar, is a magic sword filled with Laxus's thunder power," smiled the blonde as she tilted her head to the side and bumped her head with her fist.

"Androme-"

"SIR LAXUS!" yelled Solaris at him, scythe out.

"Dammit, stupid cat I will call my sister whatever I want-"

Laxus's never got to finish his sentences as he went flying through the roof by a very Lucy-like kick delivered by Andy.

"Never call my Exceed stupid, Laxus, never," she said under her breath, then turned to Lucy who was shocked at how good that Lucy-kick had been, "Hey, Luce, your Lucy-kick is very powerful if it can send my brother through the roof like that!"

Lucy just smiled as the Sun Dragon Slayer hugged her from one side, the Water Dragon Slayer on her other said and they both said, "Welcome to the family!"

* * *

 **A/N: Shoutout to Dragongirl4fairytail and camlowe for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Hope you like the next update coming soon c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Wendy and Charle made their way back to guild accompanied by Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy. The five of them had gone on a mission to the biggest library in Fiore and Levy had gotten paid in books for their work.

"How are the Dreyar twins' exceed adjusting to life at Fairy Tail?" Charle asked Pantherlily.

"They've adjusted alright. You haven't really gotten to know them have you?" asked the former soldier.

"Charle and I have been on many jobs as of late, so even I haven't really gotten to see our two new friends," said Wendy, smiling at Lily.

"Well, I'm sure they'll love you Wendy," said Levy, "you Dragon Slayers seem to have a way to get along with each other."

"I don't get along with the stupid Salamander or the dumb white dragon slayer," Gajeel said as they entered the guild.

"We're back Mira-san," Wendy started only to see that it wasn't Mira at the bar but one of the new Dragon Slayers, Allie.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun at your job Wendy? Hello Charle, Lily, would you guys like some fruit?" she asked.

"I will take some Kiwi please."

"I would like a glass of water if you don't mind," said the white exceed.

"Coming right up!"

"Oh, Levy-chan, you're back!" said Lucy tackling Levy to the ground.

"Well, I'll be damnned," muttered Gajeel. The two girls looked up at him wondering why he was looking at Lucy so strangely until Gajeel said, "Gihi, really blondie? Laxus? Didn't think you had it in you to tame the beast! Gihihi"

At this Lucy blushed and Levy just looked utterly confused, "Uh what's does he mean Laxus?"

"He means,' said Andy walking up besides Rustyrose, "That Lucy and Laxus are dating."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

* * *

"And that's how it happened," Lucy finished.

"Wow that was romantic" said Levy smiling at her friend, "I still can't believe Erza didn't land a hit on him, you're too powerful An-chan."

"Well what can I say, I'm more than just a pretty face," she said as she wrapped her arms around Wendy. Wendy just smiled at the contact she was having with the Sun Dragon Slayer.

"Andy, is there a reason why you're holding onto Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well Gray and Derek decided to go on a mission and I decided that till he gets back Wendy will be my replacement mate," she said hugging the breath out of the sky maiden.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

"It's okay I can keep you company while Rustyrose is gone."

"OH MY HEAVEN'S AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST!"

At this point, Gajeel had excused himself to talk to the Master, yet from the top of the stairs he said "Oi, purple, quit hogging Wendy, you'll kill her with your psycho love!"

"Sun Dragon: Roar!" but Gajeel had already entered the Master's office.

* * *

"Gajeel, my boy, what brings you here?"

"Master, at our last mission I received an invitation for the Grand Magic Games, addressed to Fairy Tail," he handed the master the envelope and said, "I have a bit of an idea."

"You do?!"

"Don't act so surprised old man!" Gajeel said as a vein popped.

The Master motioned for him to continue, "Well now that we have two more Dragon Slayers, I think we can make a team and win the Grand Magic Games that much more easy, but it's just an idea," the black-haired man shrugged.

"It's an excellent one, I think, and given that we are three months away from the games, I believe I should announce the teams!"

* * *

"Listen up brats! An invitation has come from the Grand Magic Games, this year we will also have two teams participating if you make it past the preliminaries!"

"YEAAAAH!" the whole guild yelled, feeling pumped up.

"I will announce the candidates for the teams, so listen up; Team A: Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Rustyrose!"

"Looking forward to working with you all," said Rustyrose.

"No need to be so formal, Rusty," said Gray as he fist bumped the silver-haired mage.

"Yeah we're all friends," said Lucy smiling at him.

"Speak for yourself Blondie," said Laxus but he was grinning content that the pyromaniac wasn't in the team.

"I look forward to training with you as well, you have great spirit, Rustyrose," said Titania.

"Hey how come I'm not in their team, gramps!" yelled a very angry pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu calm down," said Lisanna, trying to control his boyfriend.

"Cause you're a freaking hazard to society," said Rustyrose.

"What you say four-eyed idiot?!"

"You heard me, you dumb pyro!"

"Team B will consist of the following," the master started before a brawls could start, "Wendy Marvel, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Allie and Andy Dreyar. All of you whose name was called, be ready to leave tomorrow to your different training camps!"

The whole guild cheered and a celebration started.

"Wait a minute," said Mira, "That's all the first generation Dragon Slayers in one team, isn't that a bit too much, Master?"

"We must ensure another win for Fairy Tail, MiraJane, and I want to make sure the kids all enjoy themselves. Speaking of, would you mind training with the Dragon Slayer team? I have a feeling Natsu, Gajeel and Andy will have trouble staying in line."

"Of course, Master, it will be my pleasure!"

* * *

"No one said anything about separating me from you," Andy whined to Rustyrose, as she layed on top of him.

"It's not gonna kill us, love, we can talk everyday through the communication lacrima, and then we'll meet in Crocus," he laid a gentle kiss on her hair and the blonde woman smiled and nodded and drifted off to a nice sleep before her training began tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Gray's apartment….**_

"I'm going to be stuck with your crazy brother for three months!"

The blonde girl laughed and said, "He's not that crazy, and in case he becomes too much for you to handle, you can always call me and I'll tell Andy he punched Rusty or something."

"Well then, there's something I want to give you," he then took off his little sword necklace, and placed it around her neck, "I know it's no engagement ring, but this is one of my most valuable possessions and it's my way of saying I want to be with you forever, so…" he said looking her in the eyes and asked, "Will you marry me after we win the grand magic games?"

"YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" the Water Dragon Slayer then proceed to tackle the ice mage to the ground.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"Gajeel, I expect you to take care of my sisters," said Laxus as he glared at said man.

"Tch, I ain't no babysitter, Sparky," Gajeel said, "but don't worry, I'll make sure the she-devil and Natsu don't kill them, as long as you keep an eye on Shorty, who knows what your Bunny girl is gonna have her do to help her out."

"Deal." Both men then shook hands and made their way to their respective trains.

* * *

 _ **With Team A…**_

Levy was sitting in front of Lucy reading a book on Celestial magic spells she had gotten on her last job. While Laxus was napping, Lucy was chatting away with Erza.

"You know," Levy said, "What if one of the events turns out to be something that requires a mobile device, like Chariot last year?"

"Then the Dragon Slayers…" Erza started.

"Are royally screwed," Lucy finished.

Laxus then said, "Don't underestimate them, they will probably be training and working on that while on camp. Dragon Slayers are tough you know." He finished before turning a sickly shade of green.

"Maybe you should say that when you beat a moving vehicle, neh?" his blonde giggled.

* * *

 _ **With Team B...**_

"We will work on your motion sickness!" Mira announced to all the dragon Slayers.

"WHAT" yelled Gajeel, Natsu and Andy, obviously shocked at what their training would begin with.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad," the water dragon slayer said smiling.

"Speak for yourself, Allie, since you don't get it cause of your stupid water magic blah blah" the younger twin said, glaring at her sister.

"Princess, please refrain from insulting your sister," said Sol as she flied around the camp with the other exceeds.

"Yes An-chan, that's not very nice!" agreed the pink exceed.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's back? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: As always, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 ** _The night before the Games…._**

"Seriously guys, why did we work so hard on your motion sickness, if you just end up being a mess every time you see a train?" asked the Water Dragon Slayer, rolling her eyes at the three Slayers currently on the floor.

"Leave them alone, Allie. They did their best!" said a very cheerful TakeOver coach.

"Yeah, Allie, we tried, but some of us aren't made for transportation, tehee" said Andy, while knocking her skull lightly, "Hey, when do we get to see the other team?"

"You won't see them until the elimination round begins," said Mira, smiling at the younger mage, "And remember, some of you are going to possibly have to fight against your mate, if both teams make it into the finals."

All the slayers nodded, and looked determined to win. Finally, Wendy said, "We're all fired up!"

"YEAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

 ** _Elimination Round…_**

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" the booming voice of the mascot, Mato, began, "FOR THE ELIMINATION ROUND WE WILL HAVE AN OVER THE TOP BATTLE ROYALE!"

"The rules are simple, a person of each team will start out along with one member of every single guild participating. You will have to eliminate your opponents or be eliminated, once a contestant is eliminated, the next contestant from their team will take their place. If you guild gets completely eliminated before there is only eight guilds standing you will not move on to the finals."

"So, it's a battle of endurance, huh?" said Laxus while looking at the giant wrestling ring above him, "Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" said Gray and Rustyrose at the same time.

Lucy giggled and said, "Haha, guys, you're so in sync, I'm starting to believe you guys are each other mates."

"LUCY," they both yelled.

"Fine then, I guess I will represent us," said Erza, and automatically was transported into the ring above to see that Natsu was representing Team B.

"Hey Erza! How about we kick everyone out and then you and I fight out huh?" smiled the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Of course Natsu would say that," Andy facepalmed, "I can't wait till Erza throws him off so I can go next~"

"You're not going next kid," said Gael, "As your team captain, I decide who goes and I say I'm going, gihi"

"Who died and made you boss, metalface?" said Natsu

The other four dragon slayers stared at him.

….

"YOU GOT ELIMINATED?"

"I was trying to throw Rogue out, and Erza threw me as soon as I threw him."

"Well, guess I'm up next," said the Sky Dragon Slayer.

No one argued as she was transported to the ring.

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you Wendy," said Laxus, "so stay out of my way until we eliminate the rest, deal?"

"I-I don't want you to take it easy on me, Laxus!" said the blue haired mage, angry at her nakama for thinking she was helpless. To emphasize her point, "Sky Dragon Roar!"

Wendy directed her attack to a bunch of wizard who were barely hanging on the rope, making them all fall out.

"Impressive, kid. I see all that training paid off," the older mage smiled at her.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

"What did they do on their training?" asked Lucy watching the battle from the lacrima screen.

"I haven't seen Andy, so she hasn't told me, but for a while when they were on their training there was time where I felt great distress coming from Andy, she wasn't in any danger, but it felt like she was unhappy," said Rustyrose.

"Now that you mention it, there was a time when I could feel Allie in distress too," added Gray.

"Well, aren't you to just so useful," said the Celestial Spirit Mage. She turned back to screen to watch how Laxus eliminated Wendy, Hibiki, Milliana, and other people she did not know in one swift move.

The mages all stood there, stupefied at the fact that Laxus hadn't taken it easy on Wendy, but then again she did ask for that.

What they weren't expecting was a very, very angry Water Dragon Slayer eliminating Laxus.

* * *

The elimination round was nearing its end, and Allie had taken over completely. She hadn't been eliminated for over an hour and she was finally facing off against the last members of two guilds to determine the third, second and first place. To her right, she had her mate. She didn't want to eliminate Gray, so she let him fight everyone off while she fought against a fierce opponent: Minerva from Sabertooth.

Allie had heard of her many times. She knew Minerva's magic was something that could rival her own twin's magic, but she wasn't about to let Sabertooth have the place that rightfully belonged to their guild. Sure, she could probably get eliminated and let Gajeel or Andy handle this. But if her time training under that psychotic demon had taught her something was that she was more powerful than she thought.

"Let's make this a one on one thing shall we?" said Minerva, and before Allie knew it, Minerva's magic surrounded Gray and launched out of the ring.

'Well, at least they got top three,' the Slayer thought.

"Now, I'm afraid I don't know your name, you seem to be a new member of Fairy Tail, is that correct?"

"Yes, I am indeed a new member of Fairy Tail," the Water Dragon Slayer knew she had to stall, in order for to think of a plan, "my name is Allie Dreyar, a pleasure to meet you Miss Minerva."

"My, my aren't you just adorable," Minerva smirked, "I'm sorry but I have to eliminate you Miss Allie."

"See, Miss Minerva, that's where you're wrong," drawing forth Midnight, and creating pitch darkness all around the ring, "you're not going to eliminate me."

In a swift move, Allie was standing behind Minerva, hand on top of her head.

"I'm eliminating you.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review! Also if you have an OC you'd like me to include for the fake guild I'll make up in future chapters send them in!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: As always, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 ** _First Day of the Games…_**

Lucy and the team stood behind the door waiting to be called. In the meantime, they watched the other teams take the arena. She looked over at the Ice Mage who was looking sour. She gave him a questioning glance, but he just shrugged and looked at the lacrima screen that was currently announcing the 8th place.

"In 8th place we have Mermaid Heel!" announced Mato. The mermaids came out led by Kagura. She was followed by Milliana, Risley, Arania, and Beth. The girls all wore matching white outfits that made the crowd who wild at how pure they looked.

"You know, Lucy," said Laxus, arm wrapped around his mate, "If you hadn't eliminated Kagura, I'm sure my sister would've had a blast doing it." Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement, since she believed it was pure luck that Kagura launched herself and Lucy just happened to duck down and pulled the rope. She turned her eyes to the screen to watch the next team.

"Next up, in 7th place: Quatro Cerberus!" The drunken S-class mage led his team in, followed by Nobarly, Semmes, Rocker, and WarCry. They got a mild boo to which Bacchus just laughed and said "We're just here for fun, guys, maybe for the win, but mostly for the fun."

"In 6th place we have: Saturn Sky!" Now this was a guild no one had heard of, but they had done surprisingly well given this was their first time in the games. The leader was a mage that had beautiful brown hair and browns and a body to melt for. She wore a yellow crop top, and black shorts with a black jacket. Yellow and black seemed to be the teams' colors. She was followed by three male mages that looked almost identical, except one of them had a scar on the side of his chin. They all had black hair and pale skin, that contrasted horribly with the color they chose to wear. Lastly, a small green haired girl, that couldn't be more than fourteen, trailed behind, hiding in between the triplets.

"Who are this people?" asked Erza. No one her teammates had the answer so they all turned to the screen again.

"Fifth place: Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Eve, and Jenny all filed in, and the fangirls lost it.

"Fourth place: Lamia Scale!" Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, and Yuka took their place in the arena.

"Well, guess it's our turn, Erza, go first," said Laxus. The Reequip mage nodded and waited for the signal. Lucy was surprised at this because she thought her boyfriend was the leader of the Team. Since whoever went first was the leader, she couldn't believe her boyfriend had given Erza the position, no fuss no muss.

"Third Place: Fairy Tail!" The crowd went completely wild at last years' champions, even if some were disappointed that they hadn't been first place. Since the elimination game was a private show, seen only by the guilds that entered, thus the crowd didn't know there were two Fairy Tail teams.

"Second place: Sabertooth!" Minerva, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, and Rufus filled in their spot but the crowd was now wondering, 'who is more powerful than Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?!'

"And lastly, in first place we have: Fairy Tail Team Dragon!"

The crowd went wild once more as they saw all the first generation Dragon Slayers came in led by Gael, surprised by the two new additions.

"Well, this should be interesting," said Lyon looking at the twin Dragon Slayers, "Hey Gray! I didn't know you had the beautiful Twin Slayers of the West in your guild."

"WHAT?" the whole crowd and many of the other guilds looked surprised.

"Oh, hey Lyon!" said Andy, "I haven't seen you since Allie completely broke your heart with no regard whatsoever!" The Sun Dragon slayer smiled at the Ice Mage while her sister turned bright red.

"WHAT?" now Gray and Laxus were completely pissed, looking at Allie for answers but she just shook her head and mouthed 'later.'

"Well ladies and gentleman, it seems like Fairy Tail has two new dragon slayer and they are none other than the elusive and mysterious Twin Slayers of the West! These two girls are full of power that has taken out many dark guilds! It seems like I already have a favorite team!" announced Chapati announced, "What do you think Mr. Yajima?"

"Fairy Tail is strong as always but we have to watch out for the new guild in town, Saturn Sky, they might be a dark horse!"

* * *

 ** _First Game…_**

"And we're ready to begin the first game! All guild please send a contestant!" said Mato.

"Well, I didn't get to do much last time so I guess I'll go," said the team captain, Gajeel. Many people were wondering how he got elected captain, but honestly to Andy it just made sense that Gajeel led them. Sure he wasn't very smart and Andy knew she was more powerful, but she didn't want to lead. She wanted to surprise everyone who had thought she was just a dumb blonde with way too much power. Unfortunately, Lyon blew it all up by saying who they really were. Andy didn't mind people knowing they were the mysterious Twin Slayers of the West, because even with that name when people saw Andy they so nothing but blunt power with no brain behind it. She then said to Gajeel, "Watch out for the Saturn Sky guild, they have a dragon Slayer on their team."

"Huh?" said their captain before he was teleported away.

When Gajeel arrived to the middle of the arena, he saw that Gray had been sent in for Fairy Tail, Yukino for Sabertooth, Lyon for Lamia Scale, Arania for Mermaid Heel, Hibiki for Blue Pegasus, WarCry for Quatro Cerberus, and lastly from Saturn Sky was their leader, Kassia Dames.

If Gajeel couldn't tell before that that woman was a Dragon Slayer, after Andy's warning he was sure she was a Dragon Slayer. Her whole being screamed power and he could smell dragon on her. He knew he couldn't think about that at the moment since they were about to announce the first game.

"The first game is called, Water Slide!" Gajeel felt himself go green. Of course the first event will involve something that require moving. He was regretting coming, instead of send Allie or Wendy, when he saw the other dragon slayer in the field also turn green. "For this game, Water slides will be placed in front of each of you," the slides appeared in front of each contestant, "and balls with all the teams' insignia will start sliding at you, you need to collect as many of your guilds insignia in fifteen minutes to win! If by the end of the fifteen minutes you collect other teams' insignias you get deducted one point for each! Do your best, kobo!"

And the game started.

* * *

By the end, Gajeel had gotten first place, Gray coming in a close second, and Saturn Sky had come in third. Sabertooth came in on fourth place, followed by Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel who tied for fifth, Blue Pegasus was seventh, leaving Quatro Cerberus in last place.

"Good job, Gaj!" said Andy, jumping onto the back of their captain.

"Yeah, Metalface, crushing the other insignias before they made it to your basket was a smart idea, didn't know you had a brain!" said Natsu laughing. Allie joined in the laugh while she hugged Wendy, who was also smiling at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Andy, how did you know that woman form Saturn Sky was a dragon slayer?"

"Well, she smelled like one, also, there was an exceed cheering her from the stands," the blonde said, still attached to his back. Gajeel didn't really mind, since their training with the Demon had brought them all way too close together, to the point where he could stand Natsu's idiocy.

"So, what kind of Dragon Slayer do you guys think she is?" asked Wendy.

"No idea, but I guess we'll find out when we see her fight, right?" said Allie as she looked towards the arena to see that the first match was about to begin. It was Minerva from Sabertooth against Ren from Blue Pegasus. The match lasted only ten minutes before Minerva completely crush the wind mage.

Allie kept looking at the Territory Mage wondering how she easily defeated such monster. It was clear to her that Minerva's power was amazing, and there were only a handful of people that could rival it. One of them was currently staring off dreamily at the next match because it involved her mate.

"Honestly it is going to be too easy for Rusty to defeat that girl," said Andy, as she looked at Beth trying to throw carrots at Rustyrose. In a matter of seconds Rustyrose created a shield that send the carrots right back at Beth and knocked her out.

Next up was Saturn Sky against Quatro Cerberus. Representing Saturn Sky was one of the triplets whose name was Azusa, while Quatro Cerberus had chosen Rocker. Asuza's magic power was music. He played music to stop all of Rocker's drill attacks and finally, put him to sleep with a slow tune, earning the win with just two minutes two spare of the 30-minute limit.

Andy wasn't impressed at the triplet's magic but for some reason as he was announced the victor he looked up at her and smirked. Needless to say Andy was not amused.

"What's gotten into you, Purple?" asked Gajeel. Andy nodded towards the mage now leaving the arena, and Gajeel followed her gaze only to find nothing there. He smiled and patted the head of the youngest Dreyar as the last match was announced.

"Our last match is Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale vs. Allie Dreyar from Fairy Tail Team Dragon!"

"KICK HIS ASS ALLIE!" yelled her twin as Allie made her way down to the arena.

* * *

Gray stared down at the match. He wasn't very happy. Of course Lyon was like a brother to him, and Allie was the love of his life. He would've preferred if they didn't fight. He would've also preferred if they hadn't dated.

"Don't worry popsicle," Laxus said, "she'll kick his ass, and then you and I can kick his ass for dating her." Gray chuckled at his brother-in-law who was then reprimanded by his mate for trying to beat up a friend.

* * *

Allie was currently trying to fight off the stupid ice bats Lyon had created. That was low even for him. He knew she was terrified of bats and so he created some to win the match.

"Give it up, Al," he smiled at her, "we both know you can't beat me."

"That's what we know?" she said looking horrified, but then she smiled at Lyon and said, "that was before Lyon. Before I knew my true power. Before I found my mate. And let me tell you Lyon, you magic is nothing compared to his!" With that Allie drew a new sword, one no one except her sister and Gray had seen before **,** "Orion come forth!" A long sword made of ice appeared in her hand and she cut through the bats. Bringing Light out she ran across the field and in swift move knocked out Lyon.

* * *

 ** _Score so far…_**

Fairy Tail Team Dragon: 20 points

Fairy Tail: 18 points

Saturn Sky: 16 points

Sabertooth 14 points

Lamia Scale: 3 points

Mermaid Heel: 3 points

Blue Pegasus: 2 points

Quatro Cerberus: 1 point

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it! R &R?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: As always, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"So," said Gray looking at his girlfriend, "do you wanna explain to me why you never told me you dated Lyon?"

The Water Dragon Slayer sighed. She knew this was coming, especially since Lyon had approached her as Gray and her were walking down the street after the games were over. Lyon had asked her if she was happy, she said was. Then Lyon proceeded to give her a hug and walk away like nothing had ever happened, much to Gray's annoyance.

"I just didn't think it was important, you know? It happened so long ago, I was barely fifteen when I met him, we were friends for years until one night we ran into each other while I was on a solo mission from the council we got drunk, we had sex, then we both decided that we should give it a try."

"Were you in love with him?"

"I'm not gonna tell you I wasn't," the blonde look at her mate, "there was a time when I wondered why I couldn't mark Lyon, I thought he was my mate and-"

Allie looked at Gray, who stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Can you believe it Rusty? She said she thought he was her mate, she tried to mark him!" said the Ice mage as he chugged another beer.

"Well, I mean it was a long time before she knew you so I get why she didn't tell you," replied the Arc of Embodiment mage, "It shouldn't affect your relationship with her. We don't know how they feel when they fall in love with somebody knowing they're not their mate. They know they'll end up breaking their heart, but do you really think they deserve to be unhappy and unloved until they find their mate?"

"Well no but-"

"What if she never found you, Gray?" asked Lucy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Or worse," said Levy who was sitting next to Lucy, "what if she had rejected you?"

The two men looked at them confused because neither knew what it meant if your mate rejected you.

"At first, when Gajeel realized I was his mate, he was hell bent on rejecting me," Levy said, "he never said the incantation of rejection, but he wanted to. When he finally forgave himself, he realized how stupid it was to even think of rejecting me."

"Ano, Levy-chan, what happens if your mate says the incantation?"  
"Well, the non-dragon slayer is free to live his or her life like nothing ever happened, however the Dragon slayer will always feel something is missing but eventually he will find someone to love, not a mate, but someone to love."

* * *

"You didn't have to announce to the world that I dated Lyon."

"Well, I'm sorry if I like honesty."

"Can you two please stop? You're giving me a headache."

"Shut up Laxus!"

"I love you two to death but seriously, Allie? Lyon? Do you have a thing for popsicles?" Laxus eyed his sister, amused at her reaction.

"It's not that! I just like the cold okay?" answered the blue haired twin, "Why don't you ask Andy about all the guys she's dated over the years, I bet you'll keel over when she tells you who she's slept with!"

"Don't bring that up, Allie!" and at the same time Laxus said, "WHO HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH?"

"If you must know," said Andy while glaring at her twin, "I dated Rufus from Sabertooth for a while, I also dated Rogue but that was never going to go anywhere since we both knew we weren't each other's mates. Oh yeah, and there was that one guy, Jellal, I think? He taught me heavenly body magic."

"You're both grounded," declared Laxus, after taking in all the information his sisters had given him.

"You can't ground us, we're 20 years old Laxus," said the twins in unison.

"Yes I can. I'm your brother and you're both grounded until you turn 40."

* * *

 **A/N: More of a filler chapter, but I still hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Still don't own Fairy Tail :c**

* * *

 ** _Second day of the games…_**

"And today's game is a tag team challenge!"

"YEAHHH!"

"BUT," announced the pumpkin head, "the teams will be formed by contestant from different guilds! First Sabertooth and Fairy Tail!"

"I got this one guys!" said Lucy as she teleported towards the arena.

"If Lucy-sama is going then so will I!" said Yukino.

"Well will you look at that! Two Celestial Mages are better than 1!" announced Chapati.

"I agree," said Yajima, "it also happens that today's special guest announcer is also as Celestial Mage, isn't that right Princess Hisui?"

"I'm nowhere near as powerful as those two! Do your best ladies!"

"The second team, Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus!" Yuka represented Lamia and Nobarly went for Quatro Cerberus.

"The next team is Saturn Sky and Blue Pegasus!" Tsubaki, another one of the triplets took the stage along with Eve, but mages exchanged pleasantries and turned to the final team.

"The final team: Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail Team Dragon!"

"Hey Purple, how about you show them what you got?" Gajeel smiled at the youngest Dreyar.

"You got it, boss!" she gave Gajeel a thumbs up and a bright smile. She was then joined by Mermaid Heel's leader, Kagura.

Kagura nodded towards the purple eyed girl and Andy smiled back at her.

"The rules are simple, you and your partner have to get to the top of this mountain without falling off while being handcuffed to one another! You may also throw any opponents you encounter! Ready, set, goooo!"

A giant mountain at 800 feet tall appeared before all the mages and they were teleported towards different areas, handcuffed to their partners.

"UGH! This is so stupid! I can't fight with only one hand, now can I?" the Sun Dragon Slayer groaned as she and Kagura started running.

"Don't complain, Miss Dreyar, we can surely win this if we keep running. We might not even have to encounter anyone— "

Kagura was interrupted as a blast went off somewhere a couple of mile away from them but Andy heard Lucy scream. Without a second thought she rushed towards her sister-in-law.

* * *

Lucy and Yukino had run into Eve and Tsubaki, who used cancelling magic thus rendering the girls' magic useless. He also used flower magic and he kept sending thorns towards them, ripping their clothes, slowly but surely. Eve, however, looked uncomfortable and had yet to attack the girls.

Lucy screamed in frustration because all she wanted to do was get to the top of the stupid mountain and this stupid Tsubaki guy was hell bent on not letting her.

"Seriously, you could just go on and leave us the hell alone, but no, you want to fight a Fairy Tail mage that bad? Or is it Sabertooth you're after?" Lucy asked the raven haired mage.

"I care about neither of you, but I know someone that has a score to settle with one of you Fairies and if fighting you to get her to come fight me is what it takes then I'll gladly do it."

"Wow what a boring fight speech, don't you agree Kagura?"

"Indeed, Miss Dreyar, it seems he thinks he can get to you by rendering others' peoples' magic useless and he wants to call it a fight."

"Seems pretty unfair if you ask me, but since we're here, do you mind if a rough him up a little Kagura? Promise it won't take long!" the sun dragon slayer smiled at her partner then proceed to start walking towards the man that thought attacking Lucy was a smart idea. When they were face to face, Kagura then proceed to kick Eve to knock him so he wouldn't get in the way of her partner.

Andy then turned to Lucy and Yukino, "how about you guys go ahead and take off? Laxus would kill me if I accidentally hurt you!" Lucy was about to refuse, but then Yukino grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the path they had strayed from.

"So I heard you have a problem with me. Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Oh, okay sorry about this then," Andy said, "Sun Dragon: Light Prison!"

Rustyrose gasped as the last time he saw Andy use that spell she had disintegrated an axe. However, this time the spell kept the man (and an unconscious Eve) in a ball of light, and then she looked at Kagura who then proceeded to kick the ball to the bottom of the mountain.

"Well, Kagura, how about we win this thing now?" Andy smiled at her partner.

"I think it's about time, Andy," answered the black haired mage with a smile.

"Teleportation Magic: to the top!"

A flash of light was seen, and then Andy and Kagura were standing at the top, victorious.

* * *

At the end of the game Lucy and Yukino had managed to get second place, with the help of Libra and Yuka and Nobarly got third place. Saturn Sky and Blue Pegasus never made it to the top so they scored zero points for their teams.

Now the first match was about to begin and it included Jura from Lamia Scale and Kagura from Mermaid Heel. The match ended in a tie, with both wizards exhausted, and lot of people impressed at Kagura for keeping up with a Wizard Saint.

"WOHOO GO KA-CHAN!" yelled Andy from their balcony.

Gajeel and Natsu then said, "STOP CHEERING FOR OTHER TEAMS!"

Andy rolled her eyes but waved at her former partner who she just happened to want to know more about. Her magic was cool, and her sword, Archenemy, could rival Andy's most powerful sword, Sora.

The next match included Ichiya from Blue Pegasus and Laxus. Needless to say, Laxus crushed Ichiya within 10 minutes. Then Saturn Sky's third triplet, Natsume took the stage for the next match against WarCry from Quatro Cerberus.

Natsume wielded love control magic, which was actually quite terrifying since he made WarCry believe that he was in love with a rock and then proceed to destroy the rock crushing WarCry's heart, and skull, winning the match for his team.

Andy wondered if she or any of the Dragon Slayer could be affected by this magic. She knew the bond between a Dragon Slayer and their mate was unbreakable unless the Dragon Slayer said the incantation. She only knew one person who had done it, and her eyes drifted towards him. The master of Sabertooth sat in a balcony and stared right back at her, apparently reading her mind. He shook his head at her and turned back to the arena as the last match was about to take place.

The match featured Wendy against Rufus. Rufus was trying his best to end the match quickly as he didn't want to rough the young Dragon slayer too much but Wendy was proving to be quite the force to be reckoned with.

Everyone took notice of this, wondering how in the world Wendy became so strong. Finally, Wendy got tired of playing around, but just as soon as she was about to execute her final spell, the bell rang signaling the end of the match, resulting in a tie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't win, guys," said Wendy not looking them in the eyes. Gajeel patted her head, while Natsu said, "ARE YOU KIDDING?! You went head to head with an S-class wizard from one of the top guilds in Fiore, and you're SORRY? Wendy that was amazing!"

Allie then nodded and said, "Natsu's right, wouldn't surprise me if you could actually go toe to toe with Erza, after all we endured in those mountains with Mira."

They all shuddered as they remembered their crazy training and their terrifying coach. Andy hugged the small dragon slayer who knew that Andy didn't need many words to say how she felt about her match.

Relief flowed all over her and tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Ano- children, why is Wendy crying?" asked their coach with a terrifying smile on her face.

"WASN'T ME I SWEAR!" Natsu, Gajeel and Andy ran for the hill leaving behind a laughing Mira.

* * *

 ** _Score so far…_**

Fairy Tail Team Dragon: 35 points

Fairy Tail: 33 points

Saturn Sky: 26 points

Sabertooth: 24 points

Mermaid Heel: 18 points

Lamia Scale: 11 points

Quatro Cerberus: 4 points

Blue Pegasus: 2 points

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it! Also, I'm thinking of startin a RogueXLevy fanfic, but I don't want to do it alone! PM if you're a fan of this pairing and maybe we can collab!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I do not own FT.**

* * *

 ** _Third day of the games…._**

"Today's first event will consist of showing of the beauty of your magic," announced Mato.

All the contestants were already in the arena. Representing Fairy Tail: Team Dragon was Allie, Fairy Tail had sent Laxus, Sabertooth had Minerva, Saturn Sky had sent the little green haired girl whose name was Chi-chan, Eve had been sent to represent Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale had sent Chelia, and Quatro Cerberus had sent Bacchus, and finally Risley from Mermaid Heel.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" asked Minerva.

"Easy, all of you would draw a number and that's the order you will present your magic and all its beauty, and the audience will vote for whose was the most beautiful."

"Oh! So it's a popularity contest?" said Allie grabbing a number, "Guess I got this in the bag then."

"Wait a minute," Laxus started, while dipping his hand to get a number, "why do you have it in the bag?"

"Well, Laxus-san, I believe your sister thinks she's the prettiest girl here," said Chelia getting her number and looking at it, "damn, and so she will win, but she forgets nothing is more beautiful than love!"

* * *

"Wow," Andy yawned, "this is barely halfway over and I'm already bored as hell."

"Chill, Purple, Laxus is up next," said Gajeel.

"Yes, Andy-san," Wendy said, "Laxus is sure to impress."

Just as Wendy was saying that, Laxus made a wonderful shower of thunder which he then proceeded to eat. 'Yeah,' though Andy, 'very impressive.' She rolled her eyes at her brother and the she looked at her twin who was laughing at their brother's attempt to show of the 'beauty' in his magic. The truth was, both twins knew that none of the Dreyar's magic was beautiful, except maybe Gramps. His light magic was the one thing Andy refused to learn with her learning magic. She read all the books given to her by her grandfather and Levy. She meditated. She practiced with Gramps. She was so close to learning it completely through hard work-

"Andy, are you even watching?' asked Natsu, "Allie just stole the show!"

"Huh?" Andy didn't have time to react because they had already finished the event and had moved on to announce the first match which included Milliana from Mermaid Heel and Saturn Sky's leader Alicent. She was the dragon slayer nobody knew what power she held. Throughout the match, she kept avoiding Milliana's attacks and never once did she use her slayer powers. With 10 minutes remaining she proceed to punch Milliana on the throat and the knock her out with a kick to the jaw.

The bell rang to signal it was over but Alicent looked up at Andy and mouthed 'your move, brat.'

"Oh hell no." Andy was about to leap off her balcony when Allie grabbed her.

"Andy, you can't just go fight her, we don't know her powers."

"But she-"

"I don't care what she mouthed to you, Purple, if we fight someone outside of the battles, we get disqualified, so no fighting that witch until the last day, got it?"

"Yes, Gaj."

The next two matches ended with Blue Pegasus victorious over Lamia Scale and with Quatro Cerberus defeating Sabertooth because Bacchus had given Rogue some of his wine and that made the dragon slayer unable to compete since 'everything was moving.'

"Up next, we have a sibling's match! Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail and Andy Dreyar from Fairy Tail: Team Dragon!"

"Well crap!"

* * *

 **"** You have got to be kidding me?" Lucy shrieked, "There's no way you two should have randomly gotten selected to fight!"

"Random or not, I guess it's time I beat up my sister and show her who's the best Dreyar," Laxus said sarcastically, he saw Rustyrose tense and said, "Don't worry, if there's anything I know about my sister is that even if she's the smallest and youngest Dreyar, she can kick my ass to next week."

"Don't go easy on her just because she's your sister, Laxus-san," said Rustyrose, "she'll never forgive you."

* * *

"Well, big brother, who will throw the first punch?"

Laxus saw that Andy seemed tense and not there. She kept looking up at someone but Laxus didn't care who it was because his little sister seemed on edge, hesitant to start fighting.

"Andy, come on, I'm waiting for you to show off your skills,"

"I can't."

"Why? Has somebody enchanted you and you suddenly can't fight?" asked Laxus.

"No but that slayer from Saturn Sky is trying to make a point," Andy sighed, "She didn't use her magic on her match to show me how powerful she is without it. She's challenging me to do the same."

"Andy," Laxus said while looking at the clock. They had 25 minutes left and he could tell everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. "If you don't start fighting me right now, I'm taking away your grown-up card."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"Oh yes I can," he smirked, "I will make you move back in with me and you won't see Rusty since I'll send him in a 100 years quest just so you won't be together."

The fury in Andy's eyes was mirrored by the fact that the sun started shining more brightly.

* * *

Back in the stands, Allie gave everyone sunglasses, while Rustyrose embodied enough for everyone on the stadium.

"I honestly don't know how he pissed her off so much but damn, am I sorry for Laxus."

"Natsu, put on the sunglasses," said Mira, "you'll be blinded if you don't. Remember what happened at training camp?"

All the slayer's shuddered at the thought of their training. Allie looked down and saw that Andy had brought out her lighting sword and was absorbing every attack Laxus sent her way. With only 10 minutes remaining Allie wondered if her sister would bring out the big guns.

And the big guns she brought, "Andy NO!" But it was too late, Andy's most powerful sword, Sora, had made an appearance. Allie knew that her sister wouldn't hurt their brother but just as Andy was about to impale their brother with Sora the bell rang, signaling the end of the match calling it a tie.

* * *

"Were you trying to kill Laxus?"

"Allie, do you seriously think I would want to kill our brother?" asked Andy as she changed into her pajamas, "I mean sometimes, yes but not all the time, and he had just pissed me off and then that stupid girl from Saturn Sky and" Andy was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up from her bed to answer it and found her brother with two gift bags and a two pounds of ice cream in tow.

"I'm sorry I pissed you off," he said handing her the ice cream, "and this is for you two."

Both girls opened their gifts and saw two soundpods, black just like his, except the details on theirs were purple and blue.

"You two," Laxus said while hugging them, "mean the world to me. I don't care if you're both mated and are stronger than me, I love you both very much."

Allie started crying a little and Andy just smiled at her brother.

"Well what do you to say to a night of drinking wine and eating ice cream and hanging out with your big brother?"

"Eh, I guess."

"Geez, don't be so enthusiastic."

"Love you big bro!"


End file.
